5 VS Douglas
by LabRatsLover4Ever
Summary: The Lab Rats and Leo are trapped by Douglas. There is only one person left to save them. His name is. Marcus Davenport.
1. There is only 1 person to save us

This story takes place after "Bionic Showdown" but let's say Marcus didn't die. Marcus and Leo are bionic, but Marcus isn't evil and is on the Lab Rats side. First story, let me know what you think. No copyright intended.

Chase's P.O.V.

There we were, Adam, Bree, Leo, and me. We were tied up to the pole. Douglas in front of us, threatening to activate our Triton Apps. The only person left was Marcus. And Davenport and Tasha but they're no help when it comes to this kind of stuff. Marcus was hopefully at home, in the lab, watching through the security cameras at us tied up and thinking of a way to get us free. But it would be very difficult because at any point in time Douglas could start all of our Triton Apps, excluding Marcus's, and then use them against us and make us hurt Marcus. There is only 2 things to deactivate the Triton Apps. 1) Someone could talk us out of it or 2) someone could talk me out of it and then I would be able to use my Override App and ,shall we say, shut them down which would cancel the Triton Apps and also destroy the Triton Apps until they were updated again. Well hopefully I wouldn't have to shut them down because there is a slight chance that they could get in hurt. And if we have 1 x-ray and then they see our bionic chips, it would mean a lot of trouble for the whole family.

Sorry it was so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks. Anyway enjoy! :)


	2. How do we end up in these situations

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updqated in like what seems like forever. My laptop crashed and I lost my software. Also, I'm having a little writer's block for this story and my life has been hectic right now. Well with that, here is Chapter 2. Dislcaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Bree's POV:_ Great. What a wonderful way to start the 3 day weekend. We thought Douglas was finally beyond his crazy maniac stage, and then on Friday night, he gives us a suprise visit and captures Adam,Chase, Leo, and I. I don't think I will understand how this family ends up the craziest situations. Oh yeah and to top it all off, we are chained to a pole, being threatened that if we do anything wrong, we will be forced to hurt our family. Yep. Sounds like the most amazing way to kick-off as 3 day weekend. Thank you very much Douglas. Thank you.

**Let nme know what y'all think of it. Again sorry for the short chapters. Having writers block. I'm sorry this story is going so slow. I might have to do this story as each chapter a point of view. I'm still getting used to this site. If anyone has any ideas, PM. I could use them. Again sorry. Hopefully next update will be sooner. I'm finally getting a handle on life. Thank you for reading and review, it helps me become better. Thanks again. :)**


	3. Just a normal weekend at the Davenport's

**Hey Guys! I am going to try to get on a regular updating schedule. It has been hard coming up for ideas for this and I have had a very hectic life right now. I hope you are enjoying this story. PM me if you have any ideas for this story of for others. Thanks to all the people who have follow/favorite me and to everyone who follow/favorite this story. And now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV: Oh so, I'm just sitting in the lab, minding my own business and watching Air Bud. Man, that dog is amazing. He does whatever he wants and is always the best at it. Well, then Bree, Chase, and Leo walked in. Marcus came about 5 minutes later. Then all I remember is seeing Bree blackout and fall down, then Chase, then Leo, and then I blacked out. Next thing I know we are all chained to a pole and have been handcuffed with handcuffs and have bionic signal interrupters. Oh yeah, and Douglas is standing in front of us with an evil grin that makes me feel uneasy. Yep, just another normal weekend at the Davenport's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is so short. I am trying to update more regularly, but I have been busy with other things, like school and the science fair. Again my life is very hectic. It might finally be slowing down some. I will try my best to have a regular updating schedule, but no promises. Thanks again to the followers and favoriters of me and this story. Your support is greatly appreciated. Thanks again. :)<strong>


End file.
